


Terra de ninguém

by ungewiss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Família Real Portuguesa, Friendship, Gen, Other, Talvez UKPT?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungewiss/pseuds/ungewiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enquanto aqueles barcos se distanciavam cada vez mais das margens de Lisboa, Portugal deixava de ser Portugal, tornando-se uma terra de ninguém." </p><p>Vinda da família real portuguesa para o Brasil. OC!Portugal. ONESHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terra de ninguém

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot antiga de 2010, já postada em outros sites. Foi elaborada originalmente para o concurso "Old Time Contest" no DeviantArt.

Era 29 de novembro de 1807.

O céu ensolarado imperava sobre todos naquela manhã com sua brisa a soprar suavemente as águas tranqüilas do Rio Tejo. Em contraste a toda calmaria que aquele novo dia trazia, o porto de Lisboa era apenas confusão. Pessoas correndo de um lado a outro, malas e baús cheios de documentos e coisas de valor sendo carregados, navios lotados com multidões, e olhos cheios de indignação e lágrimas.

Era fato: a família real portuguesa estava de partida para a sua colônia no além-mar, fugindo do exército francês que avançava as fronteiras lusitanas.

Em um canto, em meio a tanta correria e gritos, se encontrava Portugal a observar. Como lhe doía ver seu povo chorar e implorar daquela maneira depois de descobrir que havia sido abandonado pelo seu próprio rei. Ele mesmo havia chorado também ao saber das notícias, mas o que havia de se fazer?

Portugal suspirou. Ele sabia que teria uma chance contra as tropas francesas, ainda mais se tivesse o apoio de seu aliado de sempre, Inglaterra (apesar de que na invasão franco-espanhola de 1801, o inglês não fora de grande ajuda). No entanto, seu rei insistia em partir. O anúncio de Napoleão sobre o destrono da família Albuquerque fora o marco para que o indeciso rei finalmente tomasse uma decisão sobre o destino da corte portuguesa.

Não era a primeira vez que essa idéia de transferir a elite lusitana para a grande colônia portuguesa além do Atlântico, Portugal admitia. Ele ainda se lembrava das primeiras discussões sobre o assunto em 1580, quando fora obrigado a dividir mais uma vez o mesmo teto com seu irmão espanhol por 40 anos, mas ele próprio nunca imaginara que isso um dia viesse mesmo acontecer. E ele não queria partir.

Portugal olhou a sua direita onde pôde observa Inglaterra dando ordens para seus homens que iriam escoltar a viagem dos barcos portugueses até o Rio de Janeiro. Inglaterra se sentindo observado, olhou de volta a outra nação com um sorriso e dispensou os demais antes de se dirigir para onde Portugal se encontrava.

\- Pronto para embarcar, Portugal?

\- Você sabe que não. – ele respondeu. – Como posso estar pronto para abandonar meu próprio povo?

O sorriso de Inglaterra sumiu de seu rosto e ele se recostou à parede ao lado do português.

\- Eu sei que é uma decisão difícil, mas isso também é para o bem de seu povo. É sua garantia de manter seus territórios em segurança e não ter seu governante subjugado àquele idiota francês.

Inglaterra e França. Essa rivalidade entre os dois sempre deram uma dor de cabeça a Portugal, ainda mais nos últimos anos onde o português tivera que agüentar as brigas incessantes das duas nações em seu ouvido. Bem que Portugal tentou manter a neutralidade no conflito, mas ninguém o deixava em paz! E para completar, as opções que ele tinha não era nada favorável ao pequeno país. Se se aliasse à Inglaterra, invasão francesa, ou pior, espanhola. E se se aliasse à França, bombardeio de Lisboa e perda de suas colônias. Ele seria mais uma Dinamarca.

\- Não se esqueça que você tem culpa nessa história também. – Portugal disse um pouco ressentido. – Se não fosse por essa rivalidade entre vocês, eu estaria muito melhor que agora. E não ache que me esqueci do que me disse sobre caso eu não aceitasse cumprir nossa aliança.

\- O-oh, isso. – Inglaterra parecia desconcertado. – O que eu podia fazer? Eu precisava de uma posição do seu rei, mas ele não se decidia! – ele olhou para Portugal com simpatia. – Mas, olha. Não é como se você estivesse indo embora para nunca mais voltar. É só por um tempo, eu prometo. Além do mais, faz tempo que não visita o Brasil, não é? Deve querer vê-lo.

Portugal podia sentir suas bochechas corarem e olhou para o outro lado.

\- Como se eu quisesse ver aquele pequeno mal-criado. – Portugal tossiu tentando se recompor e Inglaterra riu. Apesar de não querer admitir, Portugal sabia que realmente fazia muito tempo que não via sua colônia mais próspera e sentia falta do pequeno se aconchegar em suas cobertas quando o ia visitar. No entanto, ultimamente estivera a explorar demais o Brasil e meio que sentia medo de como seria a recepção por parte da colônia. Além do mais, duvidava que o pequeno de fato continuasse pequeno.

O constrangimento durou poucos segundos, até que Inglaterra foi chamado por um de seus homens encarregados por organizar a viagem da corte portuguesa para discutir algum detalhe. E Portugal se encontrou mais uma vez sozinho, envolto pelos choros e lamentos da população.

Logo a carruagem real chegou ao porto. A porta se abriu apresentando um rei cansado e triste acompanhado de seu sobrinho. Portugal foi ajudá-lo a desce do veículo e pôde perceber a fraquezas nas pernas de seu governante. Sentiu simpatia por ele. Talvez D. João ainda quisesse permanecer naquela terra de seus antepassados e lutar por ela, mas no fundo Portugal sabia que a covardia era mais forte.

Assim, rapidamente o restante da família real chegava ao porto. A princesa Carlota Joaquina chegou em seguida acompanhada por parte dos filhos, sendo o restante da família trazido em outras carruagens. Quando D. Maria I apareceu em público foi uma surpresa a todos. A rainha vivia reclusa há dezesseis anos. Mas ao chegar ao cais, se recusou a descer e Portugal se ofereceu a carregá-la no colo até a embarcação. O que não foi muito fácil, diga-se de passagem. Logo todos se distribuíam nos navios (D. João e esposa em barcos separados, seguindo a mesma regra de suas vidas conjugais).

Com todos em seus devidos lugares, era hora de partir. No entanto, Portugal ainda continuava em terra firme.

\- Portugal, iremos zarpar. – Inglaterra informou enquanto se dirigia a sua própria embarcação. – Se apresse.

\- Eu não vou. – Portugal respondeu.

Inglaterra parou com o seu caminho e se virou para encarar o português com uma expressão um pouco confusa.

\- Como assim não vai?

\- Foi o que ouviu. Eu irei ficar aqui, ao lado do meu povo. – respondeu com uma voz firme para que o inglês não duvidasse de sua resolução.

\- Sabe o que está dizendo? – Inglaterra disse um pouco exasperado. – As tropas francesas estão a sua porta! Se ficar, vai ficar à mercê daquele pervertido!

\- Eu sei disso, Inglaterra. Mas eu sou uma nação, tenho uma responsabilidade com meu povo. Não posso abandoná-lo dessa maneira. É como se eu estivesse cometendo meu próprio assassinato. Eu não posso partir, tenho que ficar. – Portugal olhou fundo nos olhos do britânico. – Você entende, não é?

As palavras morreram na garganta de Inglaterra. Ele entendia muito bem o que Portugal sentia, afinal ele também era uma nação, porém deixá-lo sozinho ali com o pervertido-mor não lhe agradava em nada. Ele podia discutir, gritar e arrastar o português até o navio, mas aquele olhar lhe dizia que seria inútil. Portugal, de uma forma ou de outra, iria ser deixado para trás. Com um suspiro, Inglaterra anunciou sua derrota.

\- Tem certeza? – um aceno de cabeça de Portugal deu como encerrado o assunto.

Portugal pôde ver a tristeza nos olhos de Inglaterra e para a sua surpresa o inglês lhe dera um abraço. Inglaterra nunca fora de mostrar nenhum tipo de afeito em público, e Portugal se sentiu lisonjeado por isso e retribuiu o gesto.

\- Se aquele idiota pervertido fizer alguma coisa-

\- Eu vou ficar bem. – Portugal apertou o abraço, interrompendo. – Eu tenho você para me salvar depois, não é? Apenas cuide bem da minha família real, ok?

Se separaram, um seguindo em direção ao Novo Mundo, e outro permanecendo no Velho.

Quando Inglaterra embarcou, Portugal pôde ouvir os comandos de içar velas. As cordas foram soltas, os navios passaram a se mover com o vento ao som dos gritos de um povo deixado à própria sorte. Enquanto aqueles barcos se distanciavam cada vez mais das margens de Lisboa, Portugal deixava de ser Portugal, tornando-se uma terra de ninguém.

E abandonado naquele cais juntamente com seu povo, Portugal chorou.


End file.
